


Hush

by The_Asexual_Siren



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, that trope of having to stay quiet while they get it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Asexual_Siren/pseuds/The_Asexual_Siren
Summary: The legends are treated to a house in the countryside. Ajay has some fun with who she's sharing a room with.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Lifeline | Ajay Che
Kudos: 35





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> im here im queer im apparently going to write smut more often now? don't quote me on that

Ajay looks around the house they’ve been put up in. She wonders why the hell the commissioners are even bothering with this. This is a full week’s vacation out in the country of a fairly tame planet. This house is huge, with plenty of rooms, but the legends are still being asked to share room. Every bedroom has two people in it. Ajay has been told she’s rooming with Natalie. That’s no issue for her. Nat is a friend and they’ve slept over at each other’s places before now.

“Smells in here.” Ajay glances back to see Elliott entering behind her. She wonders how he’s going to handle what’s no more than a fancy type of camping.

“Ain’t been aired out in a while,” she answers. “Dun get why they’re offerin’ us this at all.”

The other legends trickle in as Ajay wanders the first floor. There’s a huge kitchen, well stocked with food and the tools needed to prepare it. The living room is a vast open set up with multiple couches. Most aim at a fireplace on one wall of the room. Ajay wonders if she brought burn cream. They'll likely need it at least once.

Ajay wanders to the back porch, another spacious area complete with well-made chairs and a pretty view onto the lake behind the house. She opens the windows to let some of the sweet summer air in.

"Ajay?"

She looks back to see Renee standing there. She's bouncing on the balls of her feet, nervous.

"Whatcha need, Renee?"

"Was wondering if we can trade rooms," the woman admits.

"Who'd ya' get stuck with?"

She glances back through the wide door of the porch. "Williams. She's not bad I just…" Her voice drops low so only Ajay can hear it. "I wanna share with Natalie."

Ajay can't help but give her a warm look. "'Course we can switch. Ain't no harm in it."

"I'll move our things. You're in the one at the end of the hall to the right now."

Ajay thanks her before watching the woman dart away up the stairs.

Ajay doesn't mind the room switch. Hopefully, Renee has a good time with Nat; she doubts they'll be in separate beds.

Makoa comes half running out to the porch. "There's a lake!" he hoots. He shoots Ajay a wide grin before booking it out the back door. He pulls his shirt off as he goes and tosses it away. His pants come off next, leaving him in his boxers as he launches himself into the lake.

Ajay laughs as she watches. "Ya' crazy, 'Koa!"

He just laughs back in response.

Some of the other legends start wandering his way. Elliott seems keen to join him. A few others think it's a good idea too.

Ajay spots Anita heading upstairs. Rather than go with the other legends, Ajay follows her up, far enough back that she doesn't know anyone is following.

Anita heads for their room. She likely doesn't know they're sharing yet.

Ajay catches the door before it can close all the way. There's a click as she shuts it behind her. She locks it.

Her feet make no noise as she comes up behind Anita. She slips her arms around Anita's waist. Anita goes tense, rock hard in her hold, and nearly sends an elbow back into her, but she stops herself.

"Jesus Christ, Ajay," Anita hisses. "Don't do that to me."

"Sorry, sugar." One hand of hers slips down enough to get under the fabric of Anita's shirt. "But I been waitin' t' touch you all day…"

Anita takes in a sharp breath. She leans into Ajay's touch. "You're gonna drive me crazy, doll."

Ajay bites her lip. Her hand in Anita's shirt has found its way under Anita's sports bra. The other drops low and rubs a hard circle between Anita's legs, over her pants. She loves the way Anita responds with a low groan and shifting her legs further apart.

"That's what I'm hopin' for."

"We have-- We have to be careful. This is Renee's room too."

Ajay chuckles. "No it ain't. She wanted t' switch."

Anita doesn't respond to that. She's too busy pushing her chest into Ajay's touch.

"Door is locked, baby… Think ya' can keep quiet?"

She takes a deep breath and seems to try and dig for words. "I-- I can try. It's your fault if I don't… you're… too good at making me moan."

Ajay chuckles low in Anita's ear. "Oh, you know I love hearin' ya'. But we gotta be quiet if we don't want the others t' know." She presses a kiss to the back of Anita's neck. "Be good for me, yeah? N' I'll make sure t' reward ya'."

"Yes, ma'am," Anita breaths out.

Ajay pulls away and spins Anita to face her. Her face is flushed a bit pink. Her eyes are dark with lust and Ajay can't wait to dote on her a bit.

"Edge of the bed, dumplin'. Take a seat." Anita does so. "Little more this way, baby. Closer to the edge. I wanna get between ya' legs."

Anita scootches forward, leaning back on her hands to offer herself to Ajay.

Ajay leans down to kiss her. As she does, she unbuckles Anita's belt. She parts when she can tug Anita's bottoms down her legs. She kneels in front of Anita, pressing her legs apart to show off what she's got. She's not sure she's ever seen a sight so pretty.

Ajay kisses the inside of Anita's left thigh, so far from her centre that she's practically at Anita's knee. She moves in slowly, making sure to leave pale pink marks of lipstick where she goes. She'd chosen to wear some as a whim, but it's paying off now. She loves to leave marks on this woman of hers.

Anita takes a deep breath and lets it out in a soft sigh. Ajay is certain she's using it as an outlet to avoid making noise. She actively works against that by scraping her teeth ever so lightly over the chord of muscle standing out at the crux of her legs.

Anita tries to swallow the noise she makes but it comes out as a quiet "Mm!"

Ajay will allow her that.

Ajay grabs a handful of Anita's shirt and pulls it up to expose the woman's breasts. She skips up her lover's torso, over those toned abs, and lets her mouth find one of the woman's nipples.

Anita buries a hand in Ajay's hair but doesn't direct her. She uses it to ground herself as she brings the other hand to her mouth to muffle herself. She pushes her breasts more towards Ajay.

"Oh, sugar," Ajay whispers against her. "Never know how you got so pretty…"

" _ Ajay _ ," is the only word Anita can get out. It's barely more than a breath.

Rarely do the two of them have to be quiet. It's an interesting challenge, as Ajay adores dirty talk. She also loves the moans, the whines, Anita gives her in return. If she can get Anita to beg, she counts the whole thing a success. Her woman is stubborn, so it can take some work. But it's so worth it. To hear a soft " _ fuck _ " followed by Anita's sweet voice dipping into, "please, Ajay,  _ please _ " makes her feel so good.

But right now, Anita needs to be quiet. Tomorrow, they can go for a hike and find a nice place for a picnic. Anita can moan all she wants a few miles into the woods. Hell, Ajay intends to make sure she does. All they need is a clean blanket and some privacy…

Ajay kisses her way back up to Anita's jaw. She finds Anita's lips again and kisses her hard. When Anita is sufficiently breathless, Ajay pulls away and whispers low in her ear, "Ya' want me back between ya' legs, baby?"

"Yes," Anita croaks out, almost too loud.

"Shh, shh, sh. Gotta stay quiet for me, 'Nita. Too loud n' I can't get you off." Ajay brings a hand over the side of Anita's head, brushing over the short hair there. "Nod if ya' understand."

Anita nods and gives Ajay a look full of desire. Her eyes are dark, her lips well kissed. Ajay gives her another quick peck before getting on her knees again.

"So pretty," she breathes out. Anita's thighs twitch under her hands as she holds them farther apart. Usually, she gives Anita a rule or two to follow when she does this. "Hands off 'til I say" or "hips stay still or I stop". She won't this time. It'll be hard enough for Anita to keep her voice down, let alone be completely quiet.

Ajay parts Anita with two fingers and just looks for a moment. She's wet and ready, but Ajay likes to tease a bit. She lets out a long sigh, letting her breath brush over Anita's parted lips. Anita's hips jerk a bit, wanting for a sensation, a heavier touch.

Ajay can provide.

She leans in and brings her tongue up the length of her. Anita takes in a sharp breath but no more than that. Her hips move again, but she seems to be trying to keep them still.

Ajay can feel Anita's slick on her chin. The woman is soaked and practically shaking from the effort of staying quiet. Ajay brings her focus up and onto Anita's clit for just a moment before dipping down again. She likes to go slow and give every bit of Anita some attention before she lets her come. She likes the movements, the desperate moans, as Anita is held back from an orgasm. She likes to dote on Anita, to make every nerve ending flood with pleasure. She wants Anita to have to recover before the next round.

Ajay is dedicating herself to that task when there's a knock on the door. Anita starts and on instinct, tries to shut her legs. Ajay holds them open but frowns.

"Hey, Ajay!" comes Elliott's voice from the other side of the door. "You gonna come swimming?"

"Nuh," Ajay answers. She's quick to find herself an excuse. "Takin' a nap. Tired from the travel."

"Really? But Makoa is gonna grill some stuff after! We've got a whole barbeque going." It sounds like he's just standing on the other side of the door.

Ajay frowns and stands. She keeps herself between Anita's legs and meets the woman's eyes. She raises one finger to her lips. The other hand slides palm first down Anita's abs and towards her centre. Her fingers pass through the trim patch of hair before finding her slick. Ajay idly plays around Anita's opening as she speaks.

"I'll come out in a bit. Just wanna get a bit a' rest before I explore more a' the property."

Anita has her mouth clamped shut, teeth grinding as she clutches Ajay's arm. She's doing so well, being quiet for her. Ajay will have to tell her when she gets a chance.

"I think Bloodhound is going around the lake," Elliott answers. "They can probably point you to the inte-- inter-- the good stuff."

"I'll ask 'em when I see 'em next." Ajay isn't trying to prolong this. She wants to get back between Anita's legs; she loves the taste of her, the feel of her thighs on either side of her head and how it blocks out the world but for Anita.

"Oh, by the way, have you seen Bangs?"

Ajay can  _ feel _ the negative reaction Anita makes in response to that.

"She's gonna hit ya' if she hears ya' callin' her that."

Ajay circles Anita's clit a few quick times before pressing two fingers into her. She's warm and wet and, god, Ajay can still taste her. She wants more.

Anita gasps. It's low enough that Elliott makes no signs of having heard. Ajay frowns and raises her free hand to press over Anita's mouth. She gives her a very meaningful look.  _ Stay quiet _ , the look says,  _ or else _ .

"I think she went hikin'," Ajay says by way of excuse. "She mentioned it when we got here."

"Huh. I didn't see her leave."

Ajay would roll her eyes at the man if she wasn't keeping eye contact with Anita. She starts a slow thrust with her fingers, curving up into her sweet spot.

"Ain't like you pay the most attention," Ajay jokes. "Maybe Bloth saw her. Ask them."

She can hear him shift his stance, still just outside the door. "They're like, halfway around the lake by now. I can't catch them."

“Ain’t my issue. I’m sure she’ll turn up.”

He huffs. “Gibby wanted her help with dinner. You guys share this room, yeah? Let her know to find him if she turns up.”

“I will.” Ajay has to hold back a bit of laughter. Anita seems to be mostly ignoring the conversation in favour of focusing on Ajay’s hand between her legs. “Now leave me be. I’ll be out later.”

“Okay. I’ll let Makoa know.”

He walks off. Ajay can hear his footsteps go down the hall until they're too far away to be audible.

Ajay leans close until her mouth is just beside Anita's ear. "Ya' did so well, baby. Those moans ain't for anyone else but me."

Anita opens her mouth in a silent cry as Ajay's thumb starts on her clit.

"Such a good girl. Barely made a peep." Ajay licks her lips. "I'm gonna get my head back down there. Ya' best stay quiet."

Anita nods, almost desperate. Oh, Ajay loves the effect she has on the woman. A few simple words and Anita is eating out of her palm. But really, Ajay seems to be the one eating out. 

With her head back between Anita's legs, she starts with a broad swipe over the whole of her. Anita's hips jerk up and her hands come to rest on Ajay's head. They hold but they don't guide. No, Anita waits for Ajay to give her all she can. Anita behaves like she knows Ajay wants.

And this, this really is what Ajay loves. Her mouth is on Anita and the world is muffled by the thighs on either side of her head. Down here, her only focus is to make Anita come, again and again if she can. This is only marred by the fact Anita has to stay quiet.

Oh, Ajay loves when all she can taste is Anita, when all she can hear is Anita. The moans, the whines, the little pant of Ajay's name groaned out into the air. She knows how to make Anita talk and how she loves to do it.

Anita is shaking, trying to hold herself still for Ajay's attention, but she's getting too close. Ajay can read her like a book, even if she can't tell her to beg for what she needs.

Ajay presses two fingers back into her as she sucks on Anita's clit. One of Anita's hands leaves Ajay's head to cover Anita's mouth.

Ajay curls her fingers up as she pumps into her and then hums against Anita.

Anita throws her head back in a silent cry as she comes. Ajay brings her through it, tongue still at work, fingers feeling the squeeze of her. She finally relents and pulls away.

Anita goes limp.

Ajay cleans up after herself in broad licks over the whole of Anita. She eventually sits back and wipes her mouth on the back of her hand. She just looks at Anita for a few long seconds, eyes trailing over the spread of her and up to where Anita is collapsed back on the bed, catching her breath. After a moment, Ajay climbs onto the bed beside her. She hovers over her, propped up on one knee. "So quiet, baby. So  _ good _ ."

Anita grins at her before tugging her down for a kiss. When they part, she licks her lips. Her warm brown eyes flicker down Ajay's body, lingering a touch longer on the crux of her legs. "Can I return the favour?"

The thought of Anita between her legs is tempting. Her greedy mouth at work, the need to muffle herself while Anita gave her what she wanted… She does want it, but it's probably not smart to keep the others waiting. Not if they want this to stay a secret.

Ajay chuckles and starts to answer, but a sudden burst of laughter from downstairs and some muffled voices stops her. "Later tonight. Not now."

Anita frowns but kisses her again.

"Okay…" She sighs. "I might kick Elliott's ass. Just for fun."

Ajay giggles. "I wouldn't stop ya'." She rests her hand on Anita's abs. "Just let me place bets before ya' do it, okay?"

“Sure, but I don’t think I’m the underdog there, so you might not win much."

"With a woman like you in my bed, I'm already winnin'." The line is smooth and Ajay likes the way it brings a bit of colour to her face.

Anita pats the mattress beneath them. "I mean, technically this is my bed."

Raising an eyebrow, Ajay huffs. "Cheeky." Still, Anita's grin brings a warmth to her chest. She snuggles in closer to her, hand resting on her bare abs. "Why don't we stay like this for a couple, yeah? Then ya' can get redressed and head down. I'll pop down a bit later." She yawns. "Maybe actually take a nap."

"Works for me." Anita yawns too. "But I think I'm the one that needs a nap."

"Mm. Your choice. I can go first if ya' sleepy."

"Rather nap holding you," Anita admits.

Ajay gives her a soft look. "I know… We could let people know if ya' want. Get some more time for us that way."

With a shrug, Anita pulls Ajay closer. "Let's figure it out later. Right now, I'm going to sleep."

Ajay presses a chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Sleep well, sugar."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
